


d'accord

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/F, F/M, Multi, Political Alliances, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Two princesses and a prince walk into a room for negotiations.
Relationships: Jane Crocker/Feferi Peixes, Jane Crocker/Feferi Peixes/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	d'accord

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Sartorially) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dawn_2019) collection. 



> AO3 says there's no jane/fef/dirk?? let's fix that
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Two princesses kiss their smitten but entirely too cool to admit it suitor. The idea here is like... maybe they're rivals or both jostling to inherit the throne under )(IC in a regency AU. Dirk is a neighboring country's prince and he's here to marry for power but Babes be in Short Supply where he's from. Why not take both? Goddamn.

"So let me get this straight," the prince says, eyeing the both of you before he continues with, "or possibly incredibly gay, depending on how I'm reading the situation."

You can practically feel Jane's eyes narrow dangerously on the poor bastard, and you tilt your own gaze upwards to offer a brief prayer for the safety of your kingdoms, and also, said poor bastard.

"You two are from separate noble families with ties to the crown, you were handpicked by the Queen as potential successors to the throne, you've been rivals since you were in pretty princess diapers, taking shots at one another on a political staging ground as best as you can and ignoring—I assume you're ignoring it, at least, I don't think the two of you would seem half so stressed if you weren't—a frankly _insane_ amount of romantic and flirtatious tension all the while, and the two of you have _never_ thought of, I don't know, teaming up? Taking down the system controlling you? Staging your own mini-revolutions and suchlike?"

"We've been _doing_ that," you say, all charitable feelings for this posturing princeling evaporating in a flash. "The mini-revolutions, at least. The Queen—"

"The Queen would see any attempt at collaboration as a direct threat and would take immediate action to eliminate it and us." Jane's tone is cool, a different shade of frosty than her usual. This is the voice you consider to be her "Potential Queen Voice", the one that simultaneously manages to convey her entire pedigree and distinct achievements all at once. It's ridiculously attractive. The prince isn't necessarily wrong about _everything._ "So yes, as you've so eloquently put it, we've thought about 'teaming up'. The cost of such an attempt isn't the least bit worth it."

The prince looks the both of you over, considering, and for the first time you can see a potential in him beyond the insightful yet idiotic comments: He is, apparently, _very_ into the both of you and entirely unable to cope with these feelings. You'll forgive him the posturing, if only because you and Jane spot the blush creeping up his skin at the exact same time and exchange a significant look, the likes of which have led to many a courtier's downfall.

"But then," you say, shifting just enough to let your skirt show off the slightest curve of your leg. His attention dips, then snaps back up to the both of you immediately. "You're here to marry for power, right? Find a princess who can give you more of what you—pardon, your _kingdom_ needs?"

"Uh," he says, previous eloquence completely gone, "yes?"

"Then we have a proposition for you," Jane says, and Dirk is left looking just a tad bit hunted. You think he might be into it. Jane definitely is, and you won't say you're not...intrigued. "Perhaps the three of us could discuss it more in-depth?"

"The three of us?"

"Oh, yes," you say, gracefully raising yourself out of your chair and offering a hand to Jane. "The more the merrier, right?"

She takes your hand and lifts herself off of the luxurious couch she'd been settled on, the two of you linking arms and practically sailing for the door, leaving a dumbfounded and staring Prince Strider behind. When you pause in the doorway, he nearly leaps out of his chair, like being on his feet and at your attention is the most important thing in his life. "We'll inform you of when we're ready to discuss the terms of a cloverleaf marriage," Jane tells him, and the strangled sound he makes is just about the most adorable thing you've ever heard. "Work on your patience in the meantime."

"It's essential for the long game," you add, offering him a very benevolent smile. "And for working as a team without ever being seen to cooperate."

The both of you slip from the room and, by unspoken mutual agreement, press your ears to the door to eavesdrop on his reaction: Startled rambling punctuated with curse words and rather sacrilegious phrases. "Oh, he's going to be _very_ fun," you say, and Jane beams at you.

"I knew this would work! We just had to pick the right one!"

You favor her with the same smile you'd given Dirk and pretend, as always, not to notice the pink color it introduces on her cheeks. "I personally think the two of us could make it work with anyone we decided to pick," you say, as Dirk, pacing the room by the sound of his footsteps, mutters something that sounds vaguely like _gods I am so fucking screwed_. "But yes. You're _very_ good at picking them."


End file.
